


The Rise and Fall(-Front) of Dean and Castiel's Breeches

by deli (deliciousirony), supernatural9917



Series: The Red Carpet Chronicles [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Actor Castiel (Supernatural), Actor Dean Winchester, English Castiel, Fluff, M/M, Red Carpet Chronicles, Regency costumes, Smut, Timestamp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 22:01:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15128705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deliciousirony/pseuds/deli, https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernatural9917/pseuds/supernatural9917
Summary: Dean and Castiel's erotic adventures in Regency costumeARed Carpet Chroniclestimestamp





	The Rise and Fall(-Front) of Dean and Castiel's Breeches

**Author's Note:**

> We loved our Tropefest so much that we wanted to expand it past the 5000 words of the original story- in fact, we had so much fun brainstorming that we ended up with a ton of material, including several timestamps and several sequels. To keep us motivated, I bribed Deli with fic for her art, and she bribed me with art for my fic, so it all worked out well. :-D As our first offering, please enjoy the adventures of Dean and Castiel in Regency costume!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

'Hey Cas, wait up!' Dean called out when he saw the messy dark hair a few yards (or should he say meters? did British people use meters?) ahead. Castiel turned around and smiled at him, and his stomach did that flippy thing that it had started doing whenever he saw or spoke to his co-star. Damn, the guy was hot.

'Hello Dean. Here for your costume fitting as well?'

'Yup. So, uh, you excited about getting started?'

'Very much so. I've been looking forward to this for some time. When did you arrive in London?'

'Couple of days ago. Mostly just been recovering from the flight.' He shuddered at the mere memory of the journey.

'Not a fan of flying?' Castiel asked, his lip quirking up.

'Understatement, dude. Do you live in town or did you have a ways to come too?'

'I have a flat in north London. Where are you staying?'

'The studio got me a place nearby. But we're doing some on-location shooting at some fancy house in the country, right?'

'Yes, we'll be doing external scenes at Chillingham Castle in Northumberland to stand in for Wentworth Abbey. It's the most haunted castle in Britain, apparently,' Castiel informed him.

'Sweet! Think we'll see a ghost?' Dean asked with a wink.

'We can only hope so. Ah, here we are,' Cas said as they reached the door of the wardrobe department. He opened it and waved for Dean to go in first. He absolutely did not do this in order to look at Dean's backside; that was simply a perk of being polite. Frankly, he couldn't wait to see that backside in Regency-style breeches.

'Hello gentlemen, lovely to see you again,' said the costume designer/wardrobe mistress, though her snooty expression didn't give them much confidence in the truth of that welcome.

'How you doing, Toni?' Dean asked with his most charming smile. He reached into his bag and pulled out a small pink box that looked like it was from a bakery. 'I brought you some of those little French things you said you liked. I didn't know what flavour you wanted, so I got a few.'

Toni raised an eyebrow in surprise, and her icy façade seemed to melt slightly. 'You brought me macarons? How did you even know that I like these?'

'You mentioned it when you took my measurements,' Dean shrugged as if it were nothing to notice a throwaway comment like that. Castiel and Toni both looked at him appreciatively.

'Well, thank you, that's very kind.' She took the box and peeked in with a small smile. 'For future reference, my favourite is strawberry cream.'

Dean winked again. 'I'll keep that in mind, sweetheart.'

Castiel had worked with Toni Bevell, historical wardrobe specialist, on Paldusk, the BBC drama he'd done the year before. She was known to be a extremely grumpy, and had spent five minutes ranting at him for getting grass stains on his breeches, not caring for his explanation that he'd spent the preceding three hours scything grass on camera. He had never seen her smile in the many weeks of filming that series. Dean Winchester had been her presence for a few minutes and managed to do it. Impressive.

'All right, boys, here are your main costumes. Obviously there will be several copies of the shirts and trousers, as well as different jackets as befits fashionable Regency gentlemen, but I just need to see the fit of these and we'll make the rest from these measurements.' She waved them off to the changing cubicles, and a few minutes later they both came out dressed in their finery.

 

Castiel sucked in a breath when Dean stepped out from the curtain. As suspected, he looked very handsome, and Castiel had to think of very unpleasant things to keep from embarrassing himself in the tight breeches; unfortunately he found the jacket was too short to help, and he had to settle for grabbing a nearby cravat to hold in front of himself.. Toni also seemed to appreciate the view, if her raised eyebrow and smirk were any indication.

'Well they certainly fit,' she said smugly, and then set about them with pins and chalk.

Dean knew that Castiel looked great in period costume, but there was a big difference between seeing it on TV and live in the flesh. Suddenly he was really aware of how tight these damn historical pants were, and that he'd be spending the few months wearing them around Castiel; Castiel, who filled the same pants out so damn well with his muscular thighs and so-attractive-it-must-be-practically-illegal ass. And holy shit, was his shirt kinda see-through? Fuck.

It was gonna be a long shoot.

**********

'Fuck, Cas!' Dean cried out as a final thrust of his hips brought him tumbling over the edge. He kept his grip on Castiel's cock, but it was barely another couple of strokes before Castiel was crying out and coming over Dean's fingers. 'Hot damn, I'm glad you followed me to my trailer,' Dean panted as they flopped back onto the bed of said trailer.

'Me too,' Castiel agreed, then chuckled. 'Did you really think I would have just wanted to shag you for the sake of the scene?'

'Shit, dude, I dunno. I just didn't think you'd be interested in a guy like me, you know?'

'A guy like you? Yes, quite right. What could I possibly want with a handsome, talented, charming-'

'OK, OK, stop, you're making me blush,' Dean interrupted him bashfully.

'In all seriousness, Dean, you are… I've wanted you almost from the moment I met you.'

'After you changed your mind about me being a Neanderthal?' Dean teased.

Castiel chuckled. 'Oh no, before that. I didn't need to like you to appreciate your physical assets,' he teased back.

Dean gave a hearty belly laugh at that and rolled to his side to kiss Castiel soundly. 'And how do you feel about me now?'

Castiel stroked his finger along Dean's jawline. 'I like you very much indeed,' he said quite seriously.

'I like you too, Cas,' Dean admitted. 'Like, a lot.'

Castiel pulled Dean on top of him for another kiss. 'Enough to do more of this?'

'Oh, hell yeah,' Dean replied enthusiastically. 'But, uh, we should probably take our costumes all the way off next time. Toni's gonna kill us.' He looked down at the mess on both of their shirts; they had only bothered to remove enough clothing for Dean to get his hand around both of them, the desperation to touch winning out over any concern for their wardrobe. But now that they were out of the heat of the moment…

'My god, what have we done? She'll tear us limb from limb,' Castiel groaned. 'There aren't enough macarons in the world.'

'I'll take care of it. We just have to make sure it doesn't happen again. Next time I'll get you naked.'

**********

'Fuck, Cas!' Dean called out as Castiel slammed into his prostate again. His own hand was a blur as he jerked his cock furiously; they only had a few more minutes before they had to be back on set, so there was no point in drawing things out.

'Dean!' Castiel moaned as he came, hips stuttering and grip tight on Dean's hips. Dean followed soon after and collapsed down onto the bed on his stomach. 'Bollocks!'

'What's wrong, Cas?'

'I got lube all over the breeches again,' Castiel grumbled as he tied off the condom and threw it in the bin.

'Should've just taken 'em off, babe.'

Castiel gave him an annoyed squint. 'I was slightly distracted by the sight of your delectable arse filled with that plug and ready for me, I wasn't exactly thinking clearly.'

'Oh, you're blaming me, are you?' Dean grinned as he cleaned himself up and did up his breeches again.

'You're a very bad influence. I used to be a serious professional before I met you, you know.' He tried wiping away the lube with a damp tissue, but it didn't help. With a sigh, he stripped them off and took a new pair from the clothes rack. 'What makes you so irresistible?' he asked, wrapping his arms around Dean's waist.

'I like to think it's because of my perky nipples.'

'They don't hurt,' Cas agreed, 'but I think I was a goner the moment I saw your arse in those fall-front breeches. Good lord.'

'Dude, you fill them out way better than I do. Your thighs! Fuck!'

'Did you know I once crushed a watermelon between them?'

'What?'

'It was only a small one, but still.'

'Do you even know how fucking hot you are?' Dean asked, pulling Cas in for another passionate kiss.

'Dean, we need to get back on set soon,' Cas protested weakly as Dean moved his lips to Cas's neck and his hands to Cas's ass.

'Fine,' Dean sighed, pulling away reluctantly. 'But I will definitely need to see you crush something with your thighs later.'

**********

'Come on, Cas, can I open my eyes yet?' Dean whined.

'Just a moment longer… OK, open them.'

Dean lifted his eyelids to a surprising and not at all unwelcome sight: Cas standing at the foot of his bed in full Fairfax Wentworth regalia, from his cravat to his riding boots. And that wasn't his only riding accessory, Dean noticed as the crack of the riding crop sounded against Cas's palm.

'Holy shit,' Dean whispered. 'How did you get this stuff off set?'

'I bought it,' Cas replied. 'I believe Toni was relieved to be rid of it. She muttered something about a bonfire and not putting them under UV light.'

'Fuck, you are so hot,' Dean said for what he was sure was at least the hundredth time in their young relationship. 'I wish I'd thought to buy mine.'

Cas smirked and stepped to the side, waving his hand at the bed to indicate the garment bag lying on it. 'What would Fairfax be without his Hector?'

'You romantic bastard,' Dean grinned, stepping forward and taking Cas in his arms. 'You romantic, kinky bastard.'

Cas wrapped his arms around Dean's waist and nuzzled against his neck. 'I couldn't bear the thought of never seeing you in fall-front breeches again. It would be a future too ghastly to endure.'

'Back atchya. Gotta love the easy access,' Dean agreed with a wink, the well-practiced fingers of one hand pulling open the flap while the other pulled up Cas's shirt. As he suspected, Cas had neglected to put on any further undergarments, so when he dropped to his knees it was quite straightforward to pull out Cas's half-hard cock and swallow it down.

'Dean!' Cas cried out. 'You haven’t even put yours on yet. How can we properly roleplay if you're in jeans?'

Dean pulled off with a pop. 'I'm a time traveller from the future come to fuck historical dudes,' he explained. 'Now why don't you show me what you can do with that riding crop?'


End file.
